Phoenix
by Marshmellow27
Summary: Sora is hiding something from the new digidestined and the Digimon Emperor wants full control over her, but why? Read and find out! A little Sorato & Taiora
1. Dream

Hello, I'm new. This fic was actually a dream of mine and I decided to write about it. This being my first one, I think its kind of silly and I don't expect you guys to like it. ' The first chapters are about a memory Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Sora have that occured 4 years ago when they were in the digital world. The memory is divided into sections where each one remembers a different part. The dreams and flashbacks will be separated from reality by a line in the text. Anyway, please R&R! (Don't own Digimon!)

**Dream**

4 years ago in the digital world…

"North!"

"South!"

The rest of the digidestined watched as Matt and Tai had another one of their ever so famous discussions about where to go next.

"Tai, if we go North, we will have to face Piedmon, the strongest of the darks masters. If we fight him, we won't have enough strength to fight the other dark masters!"

Tai pouted knowing that Matt was right.

"Now, by going South, we can take Metalseadramon, the weakest dark master, out and work our way up."

Tai continued to pout as Matt turned to the rest of the gang for confirmation of the plan.

"Sounds good to me, a rather clever strategy Matt." stated Izzy

"Does this mean we're going to the beach? Oh, now I can soak my tired itty bitty feet in the water!" Mimi cheerfully said

"Mimi, this is no time to think of your feet."

"Oh lighten up Joe! I was just trying to brake the tension." she responded

T.K and Kari simply nodded and continued their game of tic-tac-toe on the dirt. Sora was in a daze. She had not been feeling well, she had the beginning symptoms of a cold.

"Sora? Are you ok?" asked Tai worriedly

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." she responded, still staring off into space

"Well, that settles it, lets pack up and head South." said a triumphant Matt

All the while, Piedmon had been in the bushes watching them….

* * *

"Tai? TAI! Wake up!" a frustrated Kari yelled while shaking Tai in an attempt to wake him up

"Wuh? Kari? What happened?"

"You're going to be late for school."

"School?"

'Hmm, it was all a dream…' Tai thought as he got ready


	2. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks**

At school- lunch…

Izzy sat at a table eating his lunch as Tai joined him

"Hey Izzy, have you seen Sora?"

"I think she's with Matt. She wasn't feeling well and Matt was watching over her." said Izzy as he continued to eat his food

"Oh."

Tai grew sad and jealous at the thought of Sora being with Matt. At that moment, Matt and Sora made their entrance. Sora's cheeks were tainted red, she had a fever. Matt held her arm and helped her sit down.

"Sora? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" asked Tai sadly

"Its nothing Tai, I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry about me."

"Like hell we don't! You're going to rest." said Matt while holding her by the shoulders

'This sounds familiar' Sora thought as she remembered the last time she was this sick which was 4 years ago in the digital world…

* * *

The digidestined arrived near a lake where they decided to stay for the night. They were to fight Metalseadramon the next day. T.K and Kari played in the bushes along with Patamon and Gatomon. Gomamon took a swim while Joe watched. Mimi and Palmon soaked their feet. Tentomon watched as Izzy furiously typed something in his laptop while Tai and Agumon slept beside them. Matt and Gabumon sat under a tree watching the sun set. Sora was feeling queezy while she absentmindedly listened to Biyomon's chattering.

"The digiworld was once ruled by 8 god-like digimon. They were the gods of courage, love, friendship, light, hope and so on, just like the crests you guys have now. You guys were chosen as the digidestined because you have the qualities of these god-like digimon. They had the most amazing powers! The goddess of love was named Phoenix. Though courage was the strongest, Phoenix was much more powerful. She was telepathic so she could move things with her mind. She also had a psyonic blade where a pink laser the shape of a spear appeared in her hand. It wasn't a real blade but it felt real!"

'She talks so much!' Sora thought to herself as Biyomon continued to talk

"Phoenix could also fly! She had a beautiful set of wings which she only used when she was mentally weak, that is, when she couldn't levitate herself. Oh! I almost forgot! She also possessed the element of fire."

"Wow, sounds like she was invincible." Sora said not quite believing what her pink partner had just told her, but after spending a long time in the digital world, she didn't know what to believe

"She almost was! You know, legend says that these god-like digimon live within the digidestined and in times of critical danger, when the digimon aren't able to fight, the digidestined can summon their powers!"

"Really…" a skeptical Sora said

"Yeah, you can be Phoenix!" Biyomon said as she flew off to play with Patamon and Gatomon

"Sure Biyomon…" Sora said not watching where she stepped causing her to trip and fall into the water. With out hesitation, Matt jumped in and helped her out

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." Sora said while trying to hide her blush of embarrassment over tripping in front of her crush

"You're a little red." He said while touching her forehead

"You're burning up!" He yelled. The rest of the gang had already gathered around them.

"Sora? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" asked Tai sadly

"Its nothing Tai, I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry about me."

"Like hell we don't! You're going to rest and you will not fight Metalseadramon!" Matt exclaimed emphasizing the words _will not_.

Sora was put to rest before she could protest. Everyone else stayed up for a while longer before going to sleep.

* * *

"Sora? _Sora!_" Izzy yelled "Are you sure you're fine? You spaced out for a while, maybe you should go home and rest."

"You're right Izzy. I'm going to call my mom." she said as she stepped aside with her cell phone

"Do you guys remember the last time Sora was this sick?" asked Matt

"How could we forget." said Izzy, still in disbelief of the events that occurred while the last time Sora was sick...

* * *

The next morning…

"Ah, I love the smell of doomed digidestined in the morning." Piedmon stated as he watched over the camp sight of sleeping children

"Tai, Tai! Wake up!" a frantic Agumon yelled

"Wuh?" Tai mumbled

"Its Piedmon!"

Everyone else except for Sora was already up and had gathered together in one spot away from Piedmon

"Sora! Wake up!" Yelled Tai "Sora! He's getting closer!"

Sora had a pounding head ache and Tai's yelling wasn't helping. Her throat was soar and she was drowsy. She tried to get up, but was surprisingly weak. She stood up but fell to the ground on her first step. She looked back to see Piedmon with an evil grin on his face. Shivers went down her spine. The others were yelling and telling her to run and with all her strength, she did. Suddenly, metal bars encircled the rest of the digidestined and trapped them in one place. Sora was still running. She was drawing closer as Tai reached his arm out through the bars and opened his hand in an attempt to grab Sora's as she did the same while still running. A sudden explosion occurred out of no where and created a cloud of dust. The digidestined coughed and panted, but Tai still held his hand out for Sora. In the midst, he could see her hand reaching out for his and he could hear her steps, but then she stopped dead in her tracks. A gasp escaped her lips while everyone stood still, scared of finding out what had happened. The dust cleared revealing Sora with a look of terror on her face and Piedmon standing behind her. His hand clutched her back, pinching her, while the other one was wrapped around her neck. Piedmon began to laugh, pulling out a white sheet, draping it over himself and Sora and they were gone. Everyone looked in horror as Tai still held out his hand.

"Sora! SORA!"

* * *

"Izzy? Come on Izzy, we don't need you spacing out on us too." said Tai as he waved a hand in front of Izzy's face.

"Sorry guys, I was just…" he was cut off by Matt

"I know Izzy, its ok. I think about it sometimes too."

"Bad news." Sora said sitting down next to Tai. "My mom is really busy at the flower shop and she can't pick me up. Looks like I'm staying."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." A cheery Tai said as he put his arm around Sora letting her rest her head on his shoulder

Matt glared at Tai but no one noticed. His thoughts of hurting Tai were interrupted by the school bell. Lunch was over and it was time to go back to class. Izzy had his computer class so he parted from the other three who had history together. They entered the class room and headed to their seats. Matt and Tai sat next to each other in the back and Sora sat in the row beside them and two seats up so she can see them by just the tilt of her head to the side. The teacher was going off on some boring lecture. Sora was drowsy. She rested her head on her hands. Her cheeks were red and she was falling asleep. Tai was fiddling with his pen, writing something in his notebook. Matt simply stared at Sora. Tai noticed his staring and felt the urge to hit Matt on the head with his notebook. He too looked over at Sora and frowned.

'Sora, why can't you like me like you like Matt' He thought to himself and went back to his notebook

Matt kept looking. 'Even when she's sick she looks cute. We almost came close to loosing you.' he thought as he remembered what happened 4 years ago...

* * *

"She's gone." Tai said on the verge of tears

"How are we going to get out of here?" exclaimed Mimi

"Leave it to me guys." said Tentomon "_Super shocker!"_ one hit and the bars broke

Tai ran to the spot where Sora disappeared

"No! Sora!" he yelled and pounded his fists on the ground

"We can't just sit around and mope Tai." Matt said with frustration in his voice

"Well, what do you suggest we do Matt!" yelled Tai as he pushed Matt who responded by punching him in the face

"Don't push me!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Mimi yelled

"Mimi's right, we don't have the time to fight with each other. We have to find Sora." said Joe

"I can find her location on my laptop through the signal of her digivice." stated Izzy as he opened his laptop

Matt and Tai had their backs turned to each other. 'Where are you Sora?' they both thought in unison

Meanwhile…

Sora found herself tied up on a chair with her mouth gagged. Piedmon sat before her with an evil grin plastered on his face. Behind him there was a large screen that showed the rest of the digidestined

'He could see us! He's been spying on us!' she thought

"Your little friends are very worried. Look, they're even fighting for you! Hmm, I've noticed that you're their voice of reason. They look up to you because you take care of them and keep them together."

He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. She rejected his hand and turned, giving him a glare of hate. He grew mad and slapped her, leaving a red mark on her cheek and a trickle of blood on the side of her lip for she was biting it as he slapped her.

"By breaking the heart of the pack, you brake them all." he said as he walked off to plot a surprise attack on the rest of the digidestined and leaving Sora alone crying. She fell asleep and woke up hours later to Piedmon's rough handling.

"Get up! We're going to give your friends a little visit." he said as he hooked up a dog collar on Sora and dragged her with him

With the others…

"Izzy, have you found her yet?"

"Relax Tai, no I haven't. I can't find a sig….wait a minute. Prodigieous! Found her! She's close!"

"Let's go find her then!" said Matt with a grin on his face

They all headed towards the signal of Sora's digivice and found themselves in a meadow. They could see someone in a brown cloak heading towards them. The wind blew the hood off and it revealed a serious looking Sora. She looked somewhat different. There was no light in her eyes and they were a deep crimson color. She mechanically walked over to them as they ran towards her.

"Sora?" T.K whispered with tears in his eyes

"What's wrong Sora? Are you ok?" said Kari taking a step forward

Sora was about to say something when Piedmon appeared and yanked the cord causing Sora to fall and choke

"Nah uh, don't you say anything my little pet."

"Pet? Piedmon you're a monster!" Kari yelled but Piedmon only laughed

He grabbed Sora and had his army of Gazimon tie the other digidestined up. Their digimon were blindfolded and taken away

"Let's have some fun!" Piedmon said and grabbed Tai and threw him in front of Sora

"Hit him!" he demanded, but when she didn't make an effort to do so he hit him himself

"Tai!" she cried while Piedmon began to whip him

Tears fell down her face. She still had a fever. The heat, the fear, and pain were all too much for her and she fainted

* * *

"Matt? Hello? Time to go home!" Sora said as she shook his shoulder

"Uh, sorry…" he mumbled

"Yes! Schools out, lets go home!" Tai said as he ran out the door pulling Sora along by the arm

'You cried for him Sora, when will you cry for me?' Matt thought as he found himself in an empty class room. He came back to reality and went after Tai and Sora.


	3. Haunted

**Haunted**

"It feels good to be home!" Sora said as she fell on her bed and dozed off into a deep sleep

* * *

'Where am I?' Sora thought to herself 'Oh no, not this again'

She was back in the digiworld and she could see herself 4 years ago

Piedmon was standing before her fallen body. He picked her up causing her to wake up.

"Let go!" the young Sora cried as she kicked Piedmon

"Tisk tisk tisk, you shouldn't have done that. Now you're going to sit there and watch me kill your friends." he said and continued to hit Tai

He grew tired of him when he lost consciousness and moved on to Joe. Sora couldn't take it anymore. She hated Piedmon for what he was doing. She had to do something but what? The digimon weren't around. Then she remembered what Biyomon had told her: _"you can be Phoenix!"_ Just then, Sora felt a surge of power run through her body. A cry of a bird, a phoenix, was heard and Sora grew powerful. Sora levitated herself as everyone watched in amazement. She lifted her hands and threw fireballs the shape of birds in Piedmon's direction who was totally confused.

"Trump swords!" he yelled and guided his swords towards Sora

She didn't move, but simply raised her hand. The swords stopped before her and changed their direction and backfired on Piedmon who ducked, avoiding the hit. Sora went closer to him. A pink laser the shape of a spear appeared on her hand. She thrust forward as if giving Piedmon a punch in the face, but her spyonic blade only confused him. Everything went dark and Piedmon seemed to be blind for the moment. Sora was dashing back and forth, left to right hitting him with her blade. She ran and jumped up, as she landed she gave Piedmon a slash on the face with her blade and he was knocked out. Then, everything went back to normal. Everyone was shocked at what they had just seen. Sora had so much power, she couldn't handle it and fainted once more.

"Get up!" The older Sora yelled to the younger version of herself, but no one could see or hear her

Matt got up and picked Sora up. He walked towards the others with Sora in his arms and Joe followed behind holding Tai. The others were freed and so were their digimon. They decided to leave before Piedmon demanded a rematch. Everyone was confused, except for Biyomon who explained to the others that Sora summoned the powers of Phoenix to save them. Sora grew even sicker after the incident. She was out for days. Upon her recovery everyone acted different around her. They were amazed and they admired her. She was different, which made them feel that they should protect her more. Her powers remained even after their adventure in the digiworld was over. It was a gift, but the thought of being different and the memories of making her friends endure excrutiating pain for her haunted Sora.

* * *

Sora woke up in a sweat. She looked around and was relieved to find that she was in her room. She sat on her bed and snapped her fingers and as she did, a flame appeared over them.

'I think its time I tell the new digidestined about my abilities.'


	4. A secret revealed

Thanks for the reviews Dinogirl, they were very encouraging. I'll keep updating as soon as I can, it'll be easy; since it was a dream, all I have to do is write down what I remember. Luckily I won't have a writer's blog and get stumped, not knowing what to write about next. ' Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

**A secret reveled and a capture to go with it**

Sora's apartment...

"Mrs. Kamiya, is Tai there?"

"Yes dear, hold on a second...TAI!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled causing Sora to pull away from the phone in annoyance

"Hello?" Tai answered the phone curiously

"Tai? I want to tell the others about the thing...you know..._Phoenix._" Sora said nervously

"That's great Sora, don't be nervous. Should I schedule a meeting?"

"Yes, but I don't want it to be here, I want it to be in the digiworld."

"Are you sure? You're still sick and who knows what could happen there."

"I'm sure Tai. I'll feel better knowing that no one will be there to hear about it."

"Tai, please?"

"Ok, but you have to stick with me at all times in case anything happens, got it?"

"Sure, thanks Tai." and with that, Sora hung up while Tai began to phone the rest of the digidestined

In the digital world...

"So whats this meeting about?" asked Davis as he threw a rock into the bushes

"Davis, don't be so impatient." said T.K

"Don't tell me what to do _T.A_!" Davis exclaimed as T.K simply sighed, ignoring the name Davis had just called him

"Both of you stop it, Sora has something important to tell you guys." Kari came between T.K and Davis

"Really? What is it?" asked Cody curiously

"Is she moving away?" Yolie asked

"Is she finaly going to confess her feelings of love for me? Lets face it, I'm a ladies man!" Davis shouted as everyone sweatdropped '

"We're missing some people." Tai broke the silence

"Well, we all know Mimi lives in America." Yolie said with a sad look on her face, she really looks up to Mimi

"Joe had some exams and Izzy is out of town trying to hunt down a device for his computer that will enable him to hack into everyone's computers, or something like that." Matt said as he chuckled a little bit at the thought of what his computer-loving friend was doing

"So I guess its just us then!" Kari smiled (just so you know, its only: Tai, Matt, Sora, Kari, T.K, Davis, Cody, and Yolie)

"Ok, gather around everyone, Sora has a story to tell. Davis, Cody, and Yolie, this is for you." Tai announced as he were the host of a television show

Cody, Yolie, and Davis looked at each other in confusion, but did as they were told. Everyone sat under a tree and gathered around Sora

"Um...I don't know quite how to say this...hmm, maybe I can show you!" Sora said, delighted with her idea

Sora pondered about what she could do to "show" them and when she knew how, she got up and stood before everyone

"Davis, do you believe you can fly?" she said

"Uh, maybe!" he said and jumped up, ran, got on top of a large rock and dove off in an attempt to fly, but fell flat on his face.

The others laughed hysterically as Davis picked himself up and pouted at their laughter

"No Sora, I can't fly." he said bitterly

"Well, I can." she said with a sly smile

Cody and Yolie were completely shocked at the turn of events. Sora then levitated herself before Davis

"Woah! How are you doing that?"

"With my mind, or I can just use these." she said as wings apperead out of her back and as she flapped them they sparkled and then the shine was gone

"Amazing!" said Yolie in disbelief

"How can that be?" asked Cody

"4 years ago, Sora was captured by Piedmon, the strongest of the dark masters..." Kari began to tell the story as Cody, Davis, and Yolie were fixed on her every word

"So you see, Sora became in tune with the god-like digimon, Phoenix, and possesses her powers." said Kari as she glanced at Sora motioning for her to show off more of her powers. Sora nodded and threw a firebird into the air

"That is so awesome! Do something else!" exclaimed Davis as he jumped up and down like a little kid

"Ok." Sora summoned her psyonic blade

"Incredible..." Cody was shocked

"I can also drain your powers." said Sora as T.K, Kari, and Matt looked at her confused

"What, you never told us about that Sora." said Matt

"Well, I'm telling you now. Tai knows about it, don't ya Tai."

"Don't remind me, you drained so much of my energy I couldn't even stand on my own two feet for a week!" Tai exclaimed with his hands in the air

"What are you guys talking about?" asked T.K and Tai began to tell them what happened

"Well, it was Valentine's Day. I pretended I had forgotten the date and acted as if I didn't get Sora anything. After school I dropped by her apartment. As she opened the door, she stood in shock at the sight of all the flowers I had bought her and when I thought she was giving me the 'ok' to make a move, I...leaned over and...kissed her." Tai said, blushing at his last statement

"WHAT? You kissed Tai?" Matt yelled at Sora

"**He** kissed **me**!" Sora shouted in deffense also blushing

"Anyway, as I was saying. I guess she wasn't expecting that and as my lips touched hers I grew weak."

"I didn't know what was happening nor what I was doing!" Sora sighed

"I drew back and everything went dark, I blacked out for about 10 minutes and when I woke up, Sora was so hyper, she had so much energy while I felt I had just been beaten to a pulp!"

"You recovered didn't you ? That'll teach you to ask for persmission before doing something like that again!"

Everyone laughed at the story, but Matt only pouted. Sora turned to look at him.

"Don't worry Matt, I still love ya." she said as she blew a kiss at him which sent a small pink shapped heart in his direction and landed on Matt's cheek. As it touched his skin, Matt felt a bit dizzy and weak and stumbled a bit

"Another trick I learned." Sora said as she winked at Matt who sheepishly smiled back at her

They all sat back down and enjoyed the rest of their time in the digiworld, thankful that the Digimon Emperor wasn't causing any trouble

"I'm so glad I got that off my chest!" exclaimed Sora as she stretched

"We're glad you told us." Yolie patted Sora on the back

Meanwhile in the Digimon Emperor's database...

Ken sat in front of his large screen with Wormmon by his side, looking worried as usual. They had been watching the digidestined all along.

"Phoenix, huh?" Ken said with an evil smile

"This can be of good use to me."

"Master, what are you going to do?"

"Quiet! I have no use for you, get out of my sight!" and with that, Ken stormed out leaving a hurt Wormmon behind

Ken was just feet away from the group

"Snimon, attack!"

A green bug-like digimon appeared and attacked the digidestined who scattered around with fear

"Don't let them escape Drimogemon!" just then a mole-like digimon erupted from under the ground. The digidestined were trapped between Snimon and Drimogemon, they had left their digivices on a pile near the tree while they relaxed before Ken appeared so they couldn't digivolve

Ken walked over to them with a whip in his hand. He lashed out at Sora, the rope wrapped around her arm and he pulled her towards him

"Let go of her you creep!" shouted Matt

Ken simply laughed and took out a damp towel and covered Sora's mouth with it causing her to inhale the substance and faint. He then slumped her over his shoulders and disappeared under a hole that Drimogemon had drilled. Drimogemon and Snimon followed and disappeared in the darkness of the underground cave

"SORA!" Tai shouted 'Not again' he thought in anger


	5. Show me!

**Show me!**

Somewhere unknown, in a cell...

Sora woke up to the dripping of water on her face

'What happened? Where am I? What the f...' her thoughts were interupted by Ken's laughter

"Glad to see you're up. You weren't much fun unconscious."

"What do you want with me?" Sora spat

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

"Your powers."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Show me!"

Sora remained still and stared blankly at Ken who slapped her

"You're going to show me whether you like it or not!" with that, Ken grabbed Sora and dragged her along

"Get up! We're going to give your friends a little visit." (sound familiar?)

With the others...

"I said I'd protect her!" Tai shouted as he pounded his fist on a tree

"Tai, it was out of your control." Kari tried to console her brother

"But I let her down!"

"Stop blaming yourself Tai, you're not the only one that's worried about her." Matt said agitated over Tai's behavior

Back with Sora & Ken...

Ken ordered a league of Drimogemon to surround the digidestined as he and Sora followed behind. The Drimogemon encircled the group and trapped them together

"Wormmon! Take away their digivices and tie them up!" Ken shouted and Wormmon proceeded to do as he was told

"Let's take a trip, shall we?" Ken said as he ordered the digidestined to move

"Where are you taking us?" shouted Cody but Ken didn't answer him

They arrived in a field that looked like a stadium with the benches and a large screen

"Hey! What's going on?" shouted Davis

"Quiet!" answered Ken

With their hands tied behind their backs, the digidestined and their digimon were ordered to sit down on the floor

"You! Come with me!" Ken said pointing at Tai

"What do you want with me?"

"You're Sora's best friend, she'll do anything to save you because there's no one else she loves more."

'Don't be so sure of that' Tai thought looking back at Matt who grew jealous at Ken's statement

Tai followed Ken to the middle of the field. Ken whipped him in the face

"Stop!" Sora shouted

"If you don't want me to do it again, then show me some of your tricks."

Sora couldn't believe the sick game Ken was playing. When she did not answer, Ken began to furiously whip Tai (Sound familiar?)

"No! Please stop, I'll do anything!"

"Show me!"

"Don't do it Sora!" Tai cried through the pain

"Show me!"

"Don't!"

"Do it! I command you to show me!" shouted Ken as he took a step forward planning to hit Sora

"Leave him alone!" She shouted. She waved her hand in the air and let out an invisible force that threw Ken across the field

"Now we're getting somewhere." Ken said as he pushed a red button on a control he held in his hand

Wormmon stepped in and ushered Tai to the side and motioned him to join the others. Ken exited the field as a large door across the field opened and a loud growl was heard.

"It's time to play!" Ken shouted


	6. A match and a forced alliance

Thanks for the reviews guys, they're great. I'm always open for constructive criticism-no hate mail! Anyway, keep on reading!

**A match and a forced alliance**

"Let the games begin!" shouted Ken as the door on the opposite side of the field opened and revealed Kimeramon

"Get her!"

Sora appeared on the large screen. She looked scared and confused while the others were telling her to run. As she tried to exit the field, walls erupted from the ground encaging her with Kimeramon.

'What do I do?' She thought

"Fight!"

'Fight? Why is he doing this to me?'

Kimeramon lunged at Sora who flew out of the way

"Get her!"

Kimeramon swung one of his arms out in an attempt to grab Sora. He was too quick and she was trapped in his hand

"Sora!" the others shouted in unison as they watched what was happening in the large screen

Ken snickered at how easy it was to brake her. His grin disappeared when Kimeramon's hand began to glow red. The monster couldn't stand the pain and opened his hand and as he did, flames shot out. Sora was glowing and she had an outline of fire around her body. She held her head with her hands, and as if she were thinking, she summoned a meteor shower. Meteors of fire fell from the sky hitting Kimeramon who fell in defeat.

"Fool! Get back here!" demanded Ken and Kimeramon retreaded

The door opened once more and revealed a familiar face

"LadyDevimon!" shouted Gatomon in disgust

"Wow, she's hot!" exclaimed Veemon

"Destroy her!"

"As you command."

LadyDevimon ran towards Sora who turned and kicked her in the chest, knocking her down

"Argh!" LadyDevimon shouted as she ran towards Sora once more

Sora lifted her hand to her face and as if blowing a kiss, flames flew out

"Get up LadyDevimon!" shouted Ken

"Darkness wave!" bats attacked Sora. She had a pink force shield around her. LadyDevimon's attack didn't phase her

The other digidestined were now cheering for Sora

"Evil wing!" LadyDevimon's right hand turned into a needle

"I don't think so." Sora calmly said as she shot out a firebird

LadyDevimon fell and retreated. Ken stepped into the field and walked towards Sora

"Well my pretty, you have proven yourself useful...join me."

"Is that a joke? What makes you think that I'd help _you_?"

"If you don't, I'll kill your friends."

"And just how are you going to do that? I can take you out right now!"

Ken knew she was right so he had to force her to join him

'What is he thinking?' T.K thought

'This doesn't look good' Cody pondered

Ken grabbed Sora by the arm and put a dark spiral on it. Sora hesitated, struggling with the powers of the ring until she gave up, she was in Ken's control

"You will answer only to **me**!"

"Yes, master."

"Let her go Ken!" Yolie shouted 'How can anyone so good looking be so evil?' she sadly thought

"Lets go Wormmon!"

Wormmon followed Ken as he descended with Sora. The others were now free, when Ken wasn't looking, Wormmon had untied the rope so they can escape

"We've got to find her!" shouted Matt and Tai

"We will brother." a soft voice came from behind

"But how Kari?" asked Davis

"Don't worry, we always find a way. We're going to get Sora back, no matter what!" exclaimed T.K


	7. Phoenix

**Phoenix**

In the digimon emperor's secret base...

Sora stood before Ken who examined her closely

"From now on you will go by the name Phoenix and you will answer only to me, got it?"

"Yes master."

"Hmm, there's something missing...you need a new look. Wormmon, prepare an outfit for her."

"Yes sir, how should I design it?"

"I don't know! Think something up!" Ken shouted as he left Wormmon with Sora

"Ok, lets start with some measurements." he said while looking up at Sora

Wormmon worked for hours on Sora's new outfit and came up with this:

-an all red suit that fit skin tight on Sora's body

-it was sleeveless yet she had long gloves that covered her rams but bared her shoulders (Like Kari's shirt)

-the top of the suit had a halter-top design, that is, it tied around her neck and her back was bare

-finally she had red boots, and no, they did not have high heels, they are just regular boots

"I think my master will be pleased with this." Wormmon confidently said

"Wormmon are you d..." Ken entered but was stunned at Sora's new look

"Revealing..." he said with a smirk

"Good work Wormmon." he said and walked out to plan another one of his evil plots

Wormmon grew happy at Ken's statement

Meanwhile with the others...

"She's still sick and I told her I'd protect her!"

"Tai, we told you to RELAX!"

"How can you be so calm about this? Shows how much _you_ care about her!"

"You know I care about her as much as you do, I just don't overreact and act like a baby every time she's in trouble!"

"I don't act like a baby!"

Kari, T.K, Yolie, Cody, and Davis watched as Matt and Tai argued

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything!" everyone looked shocked at Davis's mature attitude

"Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"He's right, lets all sit down and think about what we should do." T.K interrupted

"Yeah..." both Tai and Matt sighed

"Its getting late, we can't leave Sora here." Kari mumbled

"I know! We can call our parents and tell them that we're each staying at a friend's house for the night." Cody said

"Great idea Cody, I'll call Sora's mom and tell her she's staying with me." Yolie said and the others agreed

"Great, does this mean I have to listen to Veemon's snoring?" giggled Gatomon

"At least its not as bad as Armadillomon's!" Hawkmon laughed

Everyone laughed as they got ready to go to sleep

With Ken and Sora...

"You are very valuable. I can't take the risk of ruining this plan." Ken told Sora as he led her to her room

"If you need anything...call Wormmon." he said as he closed the door behind him

The room consisted of a large bed with lots of pillows. There was a bathroom and a small desk. Sora fell asleep in her new attire

Morning with Ken & Sora...

"Ok, here's the plan. You are going to destroy the digidestined, simple as that."

"Yes :cough, cough: master." Sora said through coughs

"You're sick? Hope that doesn't interfere with your fighting...lets go."

With the others...

"T.K wake up, everyone's going to leave you behind!" Patamon tried to wake T.K up

"Leave it to me Patamon." Armadillomon said as he jumped up, rolled into a ball and bounced on T.K's stomach

"Ahh! Armadillomon!" T.K yelled

"Dude, that was hilarious!" Davis laughed

"Alright boys, knock it off." Gatomon giggled

"Let's go find Sora." Matt interrupted

"Where do we start to look?" asked Cody looking up at Matt

"Good question, I don't know."

"I think its best if we walk, no place in particular, Ken will be looking for us so we don't have to do much." Yolie suggested

"She's right, alright everybody lets start moving." Tai announced

With Ken & Sora...

Ken and Sora are walking through a meadow. Ken is looking at his digivice

"They're close. Lets go on top of that hill for a better view."

Sora followed. Below the hill, they could see the digidestined sitting down, talking

"I needed the rest." Hawkmon sighed

"Enjoy it while you can." Veemon told him

Matt, Tai, Kari, Yolie, Davis, Cody, and T.K conversed with each other

"What do you think we should do?" Kari sighed

"How are we going to get the dark spiral out of her arm with out hurting Sora?" asked Cody

"We'll attack!"

"What?" everyone turned to look at Davis

"If she attacks us then we'll fight back. Its the only way, besides, she can handle it."

"As much as I hate admitting you're right Davis, I agree with you."

"Thanks _T.A_!" Davis laughed

"Perfect." Ken whispered to Sora "Attack, now!"

Meteors of fire fell from the sky as an evil laugh echoed. Sora appeared out of a cloud of fire

"Sora!" They all exclaimed, shocked at what she was wearing

"Close your mouth!" Yolie hit Davis on the back of the head

Sora chuckled and threw a couple of firebirds at them

"Lets fight fire with fire! Digi-armor energize!" Davis shouted

"Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon!"

Sora smiled as she levitated herself

"Fire rocket!"

Sora dodged and telepathically picked Flamedramon up and threw him across the field

"Digi-amrmor energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...Halsemon!"

"Need some help?" Halsemon flew over to Flamedramon

"Tempist wing!"

Sora used her force shield

"Excellent! I love it!" Ken laughed from above

"Kari, can you and T.K hold Sora still while the others try to brake the spiral?" Tai whispered

"Sure Tai. Digi-armor energize!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon!"

"Our turn Patamon. Digi-armor energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon!"

"Golden Nuce!" Nefertimon and Pegasusmon held Sora in place

"Digi-armor energize!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Tempist Wing!"

All three attacks hit Sora and created a cloud of dust. Everyone stood still.

"What? No!" Ken shouted

Sora stood, dazed. She was still sick, she was weak. She began to severely cough and then she fell to the ground.

"Sora!" Tai ran towards her while the others watched. Tai noticed the spiral was still on but couldn't help but look at Sora in admiration. He wanted to kiss her but held back the urge.

"Sora, are you ok?" as if reading his mind, Sora grabbed Tai by the collar and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Small pink hearts spun around them. She was draining his energy

"What is he doing!" shouted Matt

Sora pulled away and threw an unconscious Tai to the ground. She then jumped to the top of the hill and retreated with Ken.


	8. Back home

So many chapters! Hope you guys keep on reading!

**Back home**

Ken's secret base...

"I suppose you have to go back to the real world."

"Yes master."

"I guess I should go too, those digi-brats might try to get a hold of you."

Sora blankly stared at Ken

"Time to go home." he smirked

With the others...

"So much for the plan of attacking!" an agitated T.K spat

"Shut it _T.A_! You agreed with the plan so don't complain about it!" Davis shot back

"We can't stay another day, we have school tomorrow." Kari interupted

"What about Sora?" Cody spoke out

"Maybe Ken let her go for the day." Yolie suggested

"Maybe he did, or maybe he's got her locked up doing God knows what to her!" Tai shouted shaking Yolie by the shoulders

"Relax Tai." Matt sighed rolling his eyes

"Lets go home and go to Sora's apartment and check if she's there." T.K said

"Sounds good, better than anything Tai has suggested, oh no wait, he hasn't thought of anything! He's too busy making out with an evil Sora!" Matt shouted pushing Tai

"**She** kissed **me**! And don't push me, I'm still weak." Tai said with a smirk on his face, he loved seeing Matt jealous

"Calm down you guys. Tai wasn't making out with Sora, it was nothing like that, she just needed the energy and Tai was there, so, it wasn't even a real kiss." Kari separated Matt and Tai.

"I guess you're right." Matt sighed. Tai rolled his eyes and still thought of it as a kiss. He turned and touched his lips remembering the surge of energy he felt from Sora

"Ugh! I just want to go home!" Yolie excalimed

"Me too, I'm hungry!" Davis shouted

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!"

"Me six!" The digimon happily shouted

"Lets go then!" Cody said taking out his digivice

"Digi-port open!" They all went through the portal and found themselves entangled with each other in the computer room at school

"Ow! Get off my hair Davis!" Yolie shouted

"Who's touching me?" yelled T.K

"Watch the hair!" Matt covered his head

"That better be a flashlight in your pants Davis!" Kari glared at him

"I'm still too weak to get up!" Tai cried

Just then, Izzy and Joe walked in

"Woah! Is this an orgy? All I can see is asses, elbows, and hair!" Izzy laughed while Joe helped them up

"Izzy!" they all shouted

"Where's Sora?" asked Joe

"Its a long story..." Cody began to tell them what happened

"Sounds like you guys had a rough day." Izzy chuckled

"Well, so are we going to check if she's home or not?" Joe asked

"You're right, let's go." Matt ran out the door with a limping Tai not far behind

At Ken's house...

"Uh...you're in my house right now...I guess I should take you home."

"As you say master."

"Lets go before my parents notice we're here."

They sneaked out and Ken took Sora home

"Go and change, you will only need this suit when you fight. Remember not to listen to those digi-brats. Stay away from them at all times! I'll talk to you tomorrow, Phoenix." Ken turned and left as Sora walked in

"Sora? Is that you?" Ms. Takenouchi asked from the kitchen

"Sora?" Sora just walked to her room and shut the door behind her

"It's Phoenix!" she bitterly muttered under her breath

20 minutes later...

Ms. Takenouchi's nap was interupted by loud banging on the door

"May I help...oh, Matt! How very nice to see you! Are you here for Sora? She'll be happy you came, she really likes you..." she was interupted by Tai's sudden outburst

"What do you mean she really likes him?"

"Oh! I see you brought your friends, come in. Maybe you guys can figure out what's bothering Sora." she motioned them in

"You guys can just head to her room, I'm going to go back to my nap."

They all crept along the apartment and stood outside Sora's room

"Sora?" Kari slowly entered

The room was dark

"Sora, its us, your **friends**." Joe spoke

Sora made a flame with the snap of her fingers

"Its Phoenix!" as she shouted the door slammed shut behind them

"We're sorry...Phoenix!" Davis cried

"What do you want?"

"Sora you look flustered, I think you have a fever." Joe answered

"Leave me alone!" she telepathically threw books at them

"Ok, ok! We'll leave!" T.K ran out with Davis

"Take it easy Sora." Joe turned to leave

"Come on Tai, mom will get worried." Kari pulled Tai

"Sora..I..." Matt stuttered

"Matt are you coming?" Cody asked

"Yeah...lets go."

They headed out the door

"Ms. Takenouchi, you may notice Sora's odd bevahior, well, she has a cold so don't take it too seriously, it'll pass." Joe spoke

"Thanks for letting me know, I hope she feels better now that she's back home. See you kids later!" she waved goodbye

Everyone parted their different ways and headed home

_"she really likes you..."_ Matt remembered what Sora's mom had said to him 'what does that mean' he thought as he walked


	9. Causing trouble

Bare with me guys. I know I write a lot, its my 9th chapter! But please keep on reading, I'm almost done!

**Causing trouble**

Odaiba High...

"Have you guys seen Sora?" Tai asked Izzy and Matt who were sitting on the bleachers in the field

"I haven't seen her all day." Izzy responded

"Since school is already over, I figured she'd be at Tennis practice, so here we are." Matt spoke

"Hold on! I see her, she's talking to the coach." Tai interrupted

They continued to watch Sora speak with the coach. They followed her as she left the field. Sora headed over to the middle school

"Why would she come here?" Izzy inquired behind some bushes

"Who's she looking at?" Tai spoke

Sora was watching Ken play soccer. When he was done, she walked over to him

"Are you ready to go master?" Sora mechanically asked

"Let me get my things." he responded

As they began to walk away, people all around stared

"Isn't that Ken, the boy genius?"

"Who's the red-head he's walking with?"

"She looks older than him, they can't be in a relationship."

Izzy, Tai, and Matt walked past the gossiping people and followed Ken and Sora. They continued to walk until Sora had to stop due to her coughing. Ken examined her

"We should really take care of that." he said caressing her cheek

He then saw Tai and the others in the bushes. He turned and whispered something into Sora's ear

"What is he telling her?" Tai rested his arm on top of Izzy's hair

"I don't know Tai, I can't read lips nor do I have super hearing." Izzy was annoyed by the question

"Hey, where'd they go?" Matt looked around

They arose from the bushes startled by a loud breaking sound and water spilling all over the ground. Sora broke a water hydrate and blamed it on Izzy

"Ok, kid, come with me." the park ranger said

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Run Izzy!" Matt and Tai shouted

Izzy ran for his life as Matt and Tai ran after Ken and Sora who had fled the scene

At the bus station...

"Where are they? I can't see them through all these people." Tai said as he squeezed between the lines

"There they are!" Matt pointed them out

"Help! Someone help! That kid stole my purse!" Sora yelled and everyone turned and looked at Tai

"Uh oh." he said and sped off

Sora and Ken giggled and got on the bus and Matt followed. They got off at a stop near Ken's house. They took a short cut through an alley. Ken knew Matt was following. He planned something with Sora

'Where did Ken go' Matt asked himself

"Hi Matt." Sora said seductively leaning against the wall of an abandoned warehouse

"Hi Sor...uh...Phoenix."

'Her voice is like velvet' he thought

She began to walk towards him

"You're looking good today." she said

"Uh...th..thanks." he stuttered

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his

'Is this really happening?' he thought while blushing

Her kiss weakened him. He fell against the wall as if he were drunk. Sora met Ken at the other end of the alley and left. Matt stumbled into the streets and met up with Izzy and Tai

"Matt, what happened?" they both asked

"That was awesome!" was all that Matt could say before he blacked out


	10. Lost heart

We're almost at the end! Dun-dun-dun!

**Lost heart**

Back in the digital world...

"This is all too much fun!" Ken shouted

"What shall we do next master?" Sora spoke

"Hmm, its not much fun if you simply destroy those digi-brats. You'll toy with them until I get bored."

"What's the point in doing that?"

"The point is FEAR! I want them to fear me. I like to watch them squirm." Ken laughed

"But I can destroy them now."

"No, you can't."

"I have the power."

"You will do as I say!" Ken gave her a slap

He marched out of the room leaving Sora caressing her bruised cheek

'Why do I have to listen to _you_? I'm much more powerful.' she thought. She left the base and went looking for the others.

'I'll handle them myself.'

With the others...

"What are we going to do now?" Cody asked Matt

"We go look for her." Matt responded

"I think she'll be looking for us." a high voice from behind said

"Mimi!" Yolie gave Mimi a hug

"Like I was saying. Though Sora has a dark spiral, I don't think Ken has much control over her, it only makes her evil but not a slave. She'll want to fight again." Mimi struggled through Yolie's grip

"You might be right Mimi, but, how do you know what's going on?" Tai asked her

"Well, Yolie called me." Mimi looked over at Yolie

"Ok then, how do we get her to come to us?" T.K interrupted

"We should send her a message!" Davis exclaimed

"You know, that's a pretty good idea Davis." Kari patted him on the back

"Do you really think so Kari? Does this mean you'll go out with me?" he said with a sparkle in his eyes

"Uh...I...uh...hey, let's get started on that message, shall we?" she quickly changed the subject as Davis sulked in rejection; T.K chuckled

"Lets find a suitable place to rest first, my feet are killing me!" Mimi groaned

"Good idea Mimi, lets go!" Yolie ran

They stopped at the end of the forest. There were hills and mountains, a clear meadow, but they stayed near the trees for the shade.

"I don't see any control spires around here." Patamon flew over the others

"Patamon and I can digivolve into Angemon and Angewomon, I think we'll fight better that way." Gatomon suggested

"Well, get ready!" Kari announced

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...Halsemon!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon!"

"Amazing! Angels..." Cody looked in awe

"I wrote the message!" Mimi announced

"Give it here." Angemon tied it to one of his arrows and threw in into the air

"Will it reach Sora?" Yolie asked

"Don't worry Yolie, it'll find her." Angemon smirked

With Sora...

Sora sat under a tree when the arrow reached her. It landed right in front of her.

"What's this?" she took the note

"So they want to fight, huh? Ok, I'm ready." she smiled and flew in the direction from which the arrow came from

With the others...

"I wonder if she's gotten the note." Cody broke the silence

"I'm tired of waiting." Mimi whined

Sora made her entrance. She flew in with flames around her.

"You must enjoy playing with fire!" she said

Forgetting about the dark spiral, Mimi ran up to her

"Sora, I love your outfit!" she shouted but was greeted with a slap on the face

"Someone is in a bad mood!" Mimi cried

"Fight me!" Sora declared and the digimon got ready while the others watched

"Be careful! Don't hurt her much, she's still sick!" Tai shouted

"She'll be fine Tai." Izzy put his hand on Tai's shoulder

"I don't know Izzy, she looked pretty ill yesterday." Joe said from behind

They all watched in concern

"Fire rocket!" Sora dogded, throwing firebirds at Flamedramon

"Gold rush...huh?...not me, her!" Digmon ran away from his own attack that Sora backfired on him

"Tempist wing!" Halsemon's attack didn't phase her

"My turn." Angemon stood before Sora

"Your mind is weak." Sora chuckled as she took control of Angemon's mind. Invisible forces hit him everywhere as Sora walked towards him and he walked backwards. Angemon was down.

"Angemon!" T.K shouted as Matt held him back

"I'll take it from here." Flamedramon stepped forward

Sora hit him with her psyonic blade. Flamedramon went temporarily blind as Sora attacked from all sides

"Two down, three to go." she laughed

Sora levitated Digmon and moved him around causing him to hit the ground, the trees, everywhere and everything!

"Red Tail!" Halsemon successfuly hit Sora as she was occupied with Digmon

"That's it! Attack her all at once!" Yolie exclaimed

"We've tried that before, she'll only use her shield." Davis interrupted

"We need a plan." Cody mumbled

"I think the best way is to distract her, that's how Halsemon was able to actually hit her." Izzy suggested

The digimon listened to their new orders

Meanwhile with Ken...

"Where is she!" Ken yelled at Wormmon

"I don't know master. Maybe she ran off." Ken kicked Wormmon

"I told you to keep an eye on her! You're useless." Ken searched for Sora on his large screens

Back with the others...

Sora repeatedly punched Angewomon in the face with her psyonic blade

"Hand of faith!" Angemon's attack hit Sora on the back

Before she could do anything, Sora was hit on the side by Halsemon's Tempist wing. She slumped over, panting and coughing.

"It's working!" Yolie jumped up and down in excitement

"She's loosing energy." Matt interrupted in concern

"Her cold will give our digimon the advantage. Don't worry brother, they wont hurt her that much." T.K put his hand on Matt's shoulder

"They better not. I said I'd protect her." Tai bitterly mumbled

"Gold Rush!" Sora jumped out of the way but was dizzy from the explosion

She tried levitating herself but couldn't. Her wings appeared and she was flying once again

"Look! she's using her wings! She's getting weaker." Mimi pointed out

Sora held her head with her hands and summoned a meteor shower. The digimon dodged the meteors of fire while Angemon tackled Sora

"Angewomon, I want you to hit Sora with your arrow." Kari whispered

"Kari, are you sure?" Angewomon inquired

"Yes." Kari responded

Sora blew flames at Angemon, who ducked.

"Red Tail!" Halsemon's attack hit Sora in the leg

Digmon began to drill. The ground under Sora began to shake

"Now Angewomon!" Kari shouted

"But Kari..." Angewomon watched as Sora put her hands, which were glowing red, together

"She's going to give us her best attack, you have to do it now!" Kari yelled at Angewomon

"Ok.." Angewomon mumbled

"Celestial arrow!"

Sora continued to summon her best attack. She saw Angewomon from above and decided to attack her. As Sora jumped up in an attempt to fly, Angewomon's arrow was already headed towards her. Sora was cought by surprise. The arrow went straight through her heart, leaving Sora pinned up to the mountaind behind her. A trickle of blood leaked from the wound. She gasped and struggled to get free, but she was weak, she couldn't breath.

"SORA!" Matt and Tai shouted. The others simply gasped

The arrow then glowed and disappeared leaving Sora to fall to the ground. The digimon had de-digivolved and gathered with their partners.

"What did I do?" Gatomon whispered

"At least the dark spiral is out." Joe whispered and received a nugde in the stomach by Izzy

Sora's fallen body stood still.

"Sora?" Tai ran and bent down on his knees

"Sora?" He lightly touched her shoulder. He lifted her head and parted her hair that was covering her face

"Matt?" she whispered

"No Sora, its me, Tai." he was on the verge of tears

Matt ran over to them as he heard his name

"I'm right here Sora." he said

Sora smiled and closed her eyes

"Sora?" Tai lightly shook her, not caring if her blood stained him (Its not a lot of blood just so you know, I don't want you guys to picture a red river!)

"Sora, please wake up." Matt mumbled

He took her hand and grasped it, but when she didn't grasp back, he panicked and ran away

"No! Sora, this can't happen!" Tai was now crying and craddling Sora in his arms

The others didn't know what else to do but watch.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Tai whispered

He noticed Sora started changing colors, she completely turned gray; everything from her clothes, her skin, and her hair.

"What's going on?" Cody asked

The blood had stopped. Tai picked her up in his arms and walked towards the others.

"I think we should call Gennai." Izzy suggested

Meanwhile, Matt ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where. All he knew is that he didn't want to face reality. He stopped near a familiar lake. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath

* * *

_Flashback! 4 years ago..._

Sora had just tripped and fallen into the water.

"Crap! Sora!" Matt yelled and jumped in after her

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." she blushed, trying to hide her face

'Why is she blushing? Do I make her nervous? That's funny, _she's_ the one that drives _me_ crazy.' he thought as he looked at her ans smiled as he caressed her cheek

* * *

Somehow this memory comforted Matt. He headed back with the others

"Gennai, nice to see you." Joe shook his hand (its the young Gennai, not the old one!)

"Where is she?" Gennai looked around

Tai was still holding Sora

"What's wrong with her?" Tai sniffed

Gennai looked worried yet he knew exactly what was going on

"She's lost her heart..."


	11. Wolverine

**Wolverine**

"What do you mean she's lost her heart?" Tai sniffed

"She's not meant to die this way, but she will remain like this if she does not find her heart." Gennai calmly responded

"How do we _find her heart_?" Tai pondered, a little unsure of what 'finding her heart' meant

"Sora is the child of love, she needs affection to survive...she needs to be loved." Gennai replied

"But...I love her." Tai had tears in his eyes

"Sorry Tai, she needs her true love." Gennai put his hand on Tai's shoulder

Matt was still separated from the others

'I hope she's ok' he thought to himself as he walked

'I love her so much...'

With Ken...

"Yes! Found her!" Ken's voice echoed through his base

"What are you going to do with her master?" Wormmon asked from behind

"She needs to be punished." Ken's voice was cold

"Time to get back what belongs to me." he said as Wormmon followed

Meanwhile...

"What did I do?" Gatomon whispered to herself

"It's not your fault." Kari sat beside her partner

"But it was my arrow." Gatomon turned to Kari

"Yes, but I was the one who ordered you to shoot it at her." Kari turned away in shame

"I don't think I could ever face Sora again." Gatomon lowered her head

"Me either." Kari whimpered

"Poor Kari, she thinks this is all her fault." Yolie told Cody as they watched her from afar

"Maybe it is." Cody replied

"Cody, how could you say such a thing!" Armadillomon exclaimed

"Well, she did order the attack." Hawkmon came to Cody's defense

"You guys just stop. We can't argue amongst each other right now. We have to focus on Sora." T.K interrupted

"What if Ken comes looking for her?" Davis inquired

"He most likely will. We should be prepared in case he attacks." Izzy announced

"Hey, I just realized Matt is still gone." Davis said as they all stood in silence

With Ken...

"Excellent, I'm getting closer." Ken snickered as he walked and looked at his digivice at the same time

With Matt...

'I'm sorry I ran away.' Matt apologized to Sora in his mind

'I can't bear to see you like this. You make me feel strange. I need you, I want you, and I love you so much.' Matt thought as he now ran to reunite with the others

"Matt! Where have you been?" Mimi asked as Matt arrived

"Where is she?" Matt ignored Mimi's question

"She's with Tai and Gennai." Joe answered him

Matt interrupted Gennai and Tai's conversation

"What's wrong with her?" he asked

"She's lost her heart and only her true love can save her." Tai said bitterly knowing that he wasn't her true love

'Her true love?' I guess this means it's not Tai.' Matt thought happily 'What if I...' his thoughts were interrupted by an evil laughter

"Where is she?" Ken demanded

"Go away and leave us alone!" Patamon spoke up

Ken ignored him. He was about to say something when he saw the condition Sora was in. He frantically ran towards her

"What have you done to her?" he caressed her cheek

"Don't touch her you creep, this is all your fault!" Mimi spat

"I'm not the one who attacked her! Now get out of my way, I only want Sora." he pushed Mimi aside

"You can't have her!" Yolie was heartbroken by Ken's statement

"She's mine, I want her now!" Ken shouted

"You can have her, if you can get past us." Yolie, Joe, Mimi, Kari, T.K, and the rest gathered in front of Sora, keeping her out of Ken's reach

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Ken spat as he walked away in defeat

"Well, now that that's over..." Gennai was interrupted by Matt

"Who's her true love?"

"I think you already know that Matt." Gennai smirked

The others turned to look at Matt

"It's you Matt, and only you can save Sora."

"But how?"

"You must find the power within your heart." and with that, Gennai disappeared

"I hate it when he does that! He always leaves so many of my questions unanswered." Izzy pouted

'Find the power within my heart? What does that mean?' Matt pondered

Matt walked alone for hours and found himself in a snowy forest

'Snow? When did that happen? That's odd, I don't feel cold.'

Matt then realized that the snow appeared with every step he took

'Amazing!' he said to himself

Just then a familiar face came out of the woods

"Gabumon! I've missed you!" Matt greeted his partner

"I've missed you too Matt. I see you've discovered your talent." Gabumon referred to the newly formed snow patch around Matt

"How am I doing this?" he asked his wolf friend

"Something inside you summoned these powers." Gabumon looked up at Matt

"It must have been my love for Sora." Matt whispered

"The god-like digimon of friendship was named Wolverine" (no affiliation with X-men! I just like the animal and I think it suits Matt)

"His element was snow and he had the powers to heal." Gabumon told Matt

"Amazing..." Matt then turned to leave

"Thanks for letting me know Gabumon."

"Any time Matt." Gabumon smiled as he watched his partner disappear into the forest

Everyone was gathered around Sora when they felt a chill in the air

"It's freezing!" Mimi cried as she and Yolie huddled together

"Don't worry guys, it's just me." Matt grinned

He walked over to Sora who was laying down with her arms folded across her chest.

'She looks lonely, cold, and sad, yet, she's still beautiful.' Matt thought as he drew closer to her

"What are you going to do?" Tai came up from behind

"I'm saving her..." and with that, Matt placed his hand over Sora's wounds which miraculously healed

He took Sora's hands into his and at their touch, a faint color was seen. He caressed her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Everyone stood surprised as the kiss brought color into Sora's face and body

"Matt?" Sora's voice was almost a whisper

"Shh, don't say anything." Matt held her in his arms as everyone else watched in amazement

"How did you do that Matt?" Davis blurted out breaking the silence

Matt turned to him and grinned

"With the help of Wolverine." he responded

"Another gold-like digimon?" Cody spoke up

Matt simply nodded

"I think its time we go home..."


	12. Love and a bitter heart break

Hey guys! Guess what...this is the last chapter! Dun-dun-dun! Lol, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading my fic. Oh, and I wanted to know how you label your chapters by their name instead of having them as 'chapter 1, chapter2' etc. so can any of you guys help me? And now, on with the story!

**Love and a bitter heart break**

"It feels good to be home!" Yolie collapsed on an empty chair in the computer room

"Um, Yolie, this isn't your home..." Hawkmon informed his partner

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're in school." she sheepishly responded

"How is Sora doing?" Kari was worried

"You should relax Kari, it wasn't your fault." T.K tried to console her

"Then why do I feel so guilty? Why do I feel a pain in my heart?" she whispered

"Kari?" a soft voice was heard

"Kari, I forgive you...you too Gatomon." Sora gave them a weak smile

"Let's take her home." Tai told Matt

Mimi had to go back to America, (through the digi-portal) Cody, Yolie, and T.K walked home together, after all, they live in the same building, and Davis insisted on walking Kari home, which she surprisingly agreed to. Matt and Tai took Sora home

"Hello? Anyone here?" Tai slowly walked in to the apartment

There was a note beside the phone:

_Sora, I had to go out of town, your aunt is having the baby! I'll be staying over for the night and I'll call you in the morning so you can come visit. I left some money on the counter in the kitchen. Take care. No boys allowed! Except for Tai, he's a good kid. I'll see you tomorrow!_

Tai smiled, he like the idea of being the only guy allowed to come over while Sora's mom was away

'The only guy, that's the way it should be...' he thought as he looked over at Matt who placed Sora on her bed

"Matt? Can I have a few minutes alone with Sora?"

"Uh...sure." Matt closed the door behind him

Tai walked over to his sleeping beauty

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Sora...I love you."

"I know you do Tai and I love you too." Sora was now sitting up

"Sora you don't understand..."

"What do you mean?" she was cut off by Tai who embraced her in a passionate kiss

"Tai..." Sora was at a loss of words

"It's ok Sora, I understand. But remember this, I will always love you." Tai exited the room

"Matt?"

"Yeah Tai?"

"Take care of her, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp."

"Relax Tai; I'll take care of her." Matt smiled

Tai decided to go home

'I should be happy for them. Stupid Matt...hmm, maybe I can win Sora over!' Tai thought as he walked home

"Sora? Can I come in?" Matt asked

"Sure Matt." Sora blushed realizing that she was still wearing the outfit Wormmon made for her

He noticed her tainted cheeks and he too blushed as he found himself staring

"Uh...look at this!" he exclaimed trying to hide his blush

He picked up a flower that was on Sora's nightstand and froze it

"Amazing! But how?" she was delighted and confused

"Wolverine, the god of friendship." he winked at her

"Fire and snow...that's an odd combination." she smiled

"They're perfect for each other, they cancel one another." he said while sitting on her bed and leaning forward, his body on top of hers

"Hmm, so if they cancel each other out, what's left?" she innocently asked taking notice in what he was doing

"Hot, wet, steam..." he said as he placed a kiss on her lips

A slight tint of fog covered Sora's bed room window and they spent the night together (No you pervs! Nothing happened, there was no love making...well, not yet. Lol, that's for later, and who knows, Matt might not be the lucky one! And what's up with Tai's threat? Hehe, clues for my upcoming fic!)

THE END...for now...hehehe...


End file.
